


I'll leave my legacy in the stars

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: No idea can die with a person. Obi-wan hopes that the Jedi order will die with him. Jyn hopes that the revolution will not die with her. (formerly 'no man is an island')





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i just saw rogue on and i'd had this idea for a while so why not smash the two bastards together into a horrific clusterfuck of a fan fic.

When Obi-wan Kenobi first learned of Anakin’s prophecy he frowned. So much weight is put on the shoulders of each Jedi already and here was a prophecy child of who so much would be expected. 

His master tells him not to worry, that they’ll get Anakin off Tatooine and safe somewhere far away where he can carry out his training. Kenobi doesn’t tell him that Anakin’s distance from Tatoonie is not his problem. Still he bows his head and thanks his master.

Together they made it off Tatooine and when they arrived at the Jedi council's headquarters Anakin’s eyes were wide and full of wonder. Kenobi looked on from behind, not telling the child of the pain behind the majesty. He would learn soon enough.

His master seemed to be the only one looking out for Anakin. The boy was so young and yet hated by the Council. All they did was scorn him. They told him that he was not fit to be a Jedi, he was too human and flawed to be one of the perfect little soldiers they’d been training. With all of his power and influence Obi-wan’s master fought for Anakin to have a seat at the table. While he lost his reputation and respect, he did not lose hope. Obi-wan always saw his master as an eternal standard that all should strive to be like. A man who forgives weakness and turns it into strength. He preached that Anakin’s anger could be used for good.

In the end he was not eternal. When he died he was no one’s master. He died as Qui-gon jinn, for men are not ideals. The council took no time to mourn the master before they pounced upon the student. They demanded that Anakin’s training stop for his master was dead. Obi-wan made the choice of taking up someone else’s flag and break his heart in someone else's fight. He argued and pleaded for his master’s ideas. For all his fighting he got Anakin to stand by his side, still a friend but no longer an equal.

In the end he regretted his choice. He remembered each day spent with his friend but he still regretted not having Anakin stop training. He should have listened to the council while they were still alive, but in his foolishness he didn’t. He stood over the corpses of slaughtered children and mourned. He did not mourn for futures and lives lost, but instead for an idea. The future of the Jedi order had been crushed.

When he faced off against Anakin he wondered if that was the end of the Jedi. For after him there would be no more force users of the light. He left the lava and the screams of his friend behind as the last Jedi knight. He decided he would take up no apprentice for being a Jedi only brought death and heartbreak. He swore that the Jedi order would die with Anakin.

He did not know of the oldest of masters, who left until the universe needed him again. In the swamps of a planet almost as old as he was the greatest of the great masters started to build his home. The order was dead and something told him that the world no longer needed him and his old ideas.

He wasn’t aware of a friend fighting for her life and running from order 66 on the other end of the universe. She was always more alive in a fight, and more beautiful. The light of six strange moons shone on her blades as she took down the last of her attackers and wondered if her dear friends were still alive.

He would never learn of a child that got away, who ran until memories of red blades were hidden behind blind eyes and caring smiles. A man who traveled the universe and found himself a wife and a family. They changed the universe one mission at a time.

The Jedi did not die with Anakin, for a man is not an ideal and one death can not end a belief.

\------

When Galen held his daughter tight he wondered if it was the last time he would ever see her. When she held him she knew that the end had come. But she hoped, that despite it all her parents would live. Her mother always told her that when a black ship with a white robed man inside lands she and Galen will die. To jyn it was always presented as the truth, but hiding in the grass and soot she hoped. However the man killed her mother and she ran, and hoped she would be far enough away not to hear the zap of a Laser and smell her father’s burnt flesh.

After a long time she stopped hoping her father was alive. As a child that had kept her going, a single hope in a dark world. But after she was left alone, abandoned by those she loved most, she decided she didn’t have the luxury to hope. She sat hungry in an alleyway and prayed feverishly for her father to come and save her. But after two days no one had come and she decided that she could not hope if she wanted to survive. 

She took her father to be dead as her truth, picked herself up, and went on surviving. Her hope died with her father. On the other side of the universe Galen hoped his daughter could forgive him for what he had done.

When a group of men broke into the imperial transport she was in she did not hope that they would save her. She picked the truth that they wanted her for something. That they knew who she was. In the end they were exactly what she thought. She did not see the hope in their eyes or the love, she only saw mistrust. 

When she first loaded into Cassian’s ship he hoped she won’t pull that blaster on him. She didn’t, and he smiled despite himself. Jyn did not allow herself to hope that Saw would say sorry and tell her he never meant to do what he did. She did not hope again until she saw the hologram of her father. His face was blue light and she almost reached out to touch him. As if he were there instead of a recording. 

He smiled at her and called her stardust even though he couldn’t see her. Even though until his last moments he wouldn’t know that she ever even saw the recording. His eyes, though broken and full of static came across hopeful to Jyn. Even though his voice is a mess of sound bites he sounded so tired yet so trusting. She saw him and knew that this was his truth, his belief, and his hope. He was giving it all to her. She grabbed onto it, onto her father being alive and there being a way to stop the death star. She grabbed onto hope because she had not been hopeful in a very long time. She realized her hope had returned to life just like her father.

In the end she was hopeful. What she wished for was grand but not impossible. She didn’t dream that her father was alive or that she could be a girl again, sheltered from the world. She laid on the beach and hoped so many things. 

She hoped the message got out, that they could do something with the information. She hoped that the rest of her team made it out. She wanted to look up at the Death star hanging in the sky and say, you can’t kill us because I might die but my friends are alive and they will stop you. Instead she held on tight and hoped the end will be painless. Her greatest hope however, was that the revolution would not die with her.

She did not know of a farm boy, who fixed his radio and hoped something interesting would happen to him for once. He fixed every broken part he could and flew away from his problems on his speeder. He was the linchpin to saving the rebellion, hidden safely away among the sand and wind of Tatooine.

Her father may be dead, but even as she died she did not stop hoping. In the end, her dreams became reality and the rebellion did not die with her. 

\------

In the end Kenobi hoped again when he found a boy knocked out in the sand. He ran over to the boy and makes sure he’s alright. The boy was and his droids, while a little worse for ware, were as well. He took them to his home and learned that the boy was Luke, the son of his best friend. When he saw a familiar wonder in the boy’s eyes he feared that Luke would make the same mistakes as his father. 

He reminded himself that it is his job to keep the Jedi dead and he could not take on Luke and teach him his ways. If Luke trained under him then the Jedi will return. The only thing a Jedi ever feels is pain. Each master must be a martyr for their student to carry on their twisted legacy. He did not wish that on Luke. He decided that Luke must live his truth, the Jedi are dead. 

Luke ended up without his family or home. He suffered pain and tried not to cry as all water that can be saved on Tatooine must be saved. Tears still slipped down his face and left little oceans in the sand. The smell of his parent’s burning flesh was too much for him. Obi-wan saw that he was suffering the pain of a Jedi, still he refused to let him down that path. He was angry and far to old to have it trained out of him. 

For that, all Obi-wan did was show him a few lightsaber tricks for defense. Luke was to angry to be a Jedi, he would turn out like his father.

He left Luke with a quick goodbye, and thought that he’d see the boy again. It was his job to save them and, with the princess and R2-D2, the rebellion. He did not hope that he could fulfill his job and save them, he just tried. 

In the end he died as an ideal. To himself he died as the last of the old order at the hands of an old friend. He died a martyr to Luke and knows that even as the red blade comes down the Jedi are not dead. For better or for worse he has been Luke's hope and now he has cursed to boy into the life of a Jedi.

To Luke he died a man with far too many untold stories. He died as a promising friend, not an ideal or a hope. Luke knows that people are just that, humans and not ideas. No man is a symbol and for that, the rebellion does not die with Obi-wan Kenobi.


End file.
